Buddy
by deanandsamarebrothers
Summary: Dean knows already and Cas just grew a pair.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story. Don't know if I should continue...if you guys like it then say something...**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of Supernatural**

Dean looked to his left then to his right. He felt somebody or something watching him. Sam saw his rather odd actions and immediately went into concerned Sam mode.

"Hey dude are you...oh crap you feel something?" Sam said as he went into 'Sam is on his guard' mode.

"Shh Sammy" Dean replied in his deep voice that can make Benedict Cumberbatch blush.

In that moment both boys felt a gush of wind and suddenly Cas, their angel buddy was in front of them.  
"Hey buddy" Dean says as he lovingly slaps Cas, his angel "buddy" on the back.

"Dean a matter has come upon my attention and it is of import...may we speak" Cas says nervously. Sam scoffs and goes to wait outside the motel.

"Cas, if it's about something about retrieving a weapon of heaven it will have to wait cause me and Sam just need about two days of vaca-"

"Dean I have been harbouring these...uhhh feelings" Cas says as he plays with the end of his tie and ignores the fact that he just interrupted his favourite hunter that he shares a more profound bond with.

"What kind of feelings?" Dean asks looking down toward Cas' midsection. Cas follows his gaze and looks back up at Dean with dewy eyes.

"Dean I...I think I may be harbouring feelings towards...uh y-you." Cas says, nervously looking down in surprise as a heat filling sensation ignites his cheeks. Has he ever felt this way before? Well, once when he was just starting out as an angel. He had gone down to earth and saw every human for the first time. He didn't know what to do, so he listened and was quiet, but all the while he was nervous and felt butterflies, because he loved these people who go through so much and always expected a better outcome. This was how he felt with Dean Winchester except he wasn't nervous because he had never met him before... he was nervous because he needed to know his response.

"Well I...uhhh you mean like...l-lo-love feelings?" Dean responds feeling his stubble... He never realised how much he did this but at this moment he suddenly realised how much he feels his stubble to bring him some comfort or rather feeling that what was happening was real and actual.

"Yes, those types of feelings... I... It suddenly just dawned on me as if I was supposed to tell you...I am sorry if I have brought on discomfort to you and our future relationship together but I just had to let you know." Cas says as he sits down on the lumpy mattress. He always wondered how the boys always slept on such uncomfortable beds, but put the thought away for another time as Dean sat next to him.  
Dean grabbed his hand and brought it to both of his.

"Listen Cas, buddy... I know... I have known for a long time now. I mean the way you look at me speaks for itself I know of your feelings and I want you to know I feel the same"  
Cas looks up at Dean in wonder and amazement then furrows his brows and says

"Why didn't you say anything sooner? Dean here I was and you ... Why didn't you say anything?" Dean looks at Cas and with a smile says softly

"I needed you to catch up... And also grow a pair and tell me yourself."  
Cas looks at Dean with a confused expression and says "grow a pair of what?"

"Never mind Cas just come here" Dean replies as he hugs Cas and plants his lips on Cas' forehead lovingly. Cas smiles. They both smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Do not own Supernatural**

_Sorry for the long wait, I was travelling. And truth be told, I forgot all about writing this. Sorry. Sorry again for its shortness I will update tomorrow._

Sam was annoyed at having to wait outside the motel room for so long a time. He sighed and wondered what they had to talk about. They were so gay for each other Sam thought as he kicked at the gravel with his shoes.

He noticed everything, they were always looking at each other and laughing sometimes when they brought Cas along for a hunt. He suddenly realised that he sometimes always felt like a third wheel. He was like a neglected puppy in the presence of Cas.

Sam already annoyed at the long wait and even more annoyed at his wandering thoughts decided to look into the window of their motel room. In complete and utter surprise he saw Dean lovingly kissing Cas on the forehead! He let out a noise that sounded much like a strangled cat and covered his mouth and dropped to sit on the cement floor. Holy crap! My brothers gay for an angel he thought and instantly smiled devilishly from all the fun he was about to embark on.


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't own Supernatural**

Dean was driving and Sam was smiling out the window ever since the motel Sam was acting weird. Suddenly Cas popped in the back and said " Hi" a simple hi.

Sam smiled more.

"Hey Cas," Dean said with a slight blush to his face. Cas smiled.

"Hey Dean get this, you remember that girl at the bar she told me to give you her number" Sam said as he gave his brother the number that a girl actually gave him to give to his brother.

"Oh the girl with...I mean I don't really think she's all that cute." Dean replied.

"What! Man that girl was beautiful! I mean she looked like an angel!" Sam said devilishly.

"Eh, she was alright" Dean replied focusing on the road. Which was weird even for him. Dean never focused on the road, he got bored looking at all the lines.

"So what were you both talking about last night?" Sam asked looking at Cas. He Looked like a he was searching for an answer and then he smiled.

"I wanted you guys to help me with a case." He replied. Cas was proud of himself that he actually had a case for them.

"Okay, what is it?" Sam said surprised and doubting if this case was actually real.

"There is some sort of weird pull in Kansas. Some kids in a children's hospital nearby always end up lying there after some sort of surgery and every single kid found there was healed and just yesterday four of the healed kids went missing." Cas said as he pulled out the newspaper from his trench coat.

"Here look" he gave the boys the papers a bit damp from the rain that day.

"Alright we will look into it." Sam said "Kansas, here we come"

And with that Dean got out a Kansas tape and started singing along to Dust in the Wind as The song played in the gravelly stereo. There in the impala everyone was happy Cas thought as he smiled.

As soon as they were in Kansas the brothers donned their suits and got their got out an extra badge and put it in Cas trench coat and while Sam wasn't looking he winked at Cas and smiled.

After they figured out the case was just some wacko creature trying to make the kids it healed into some sort of super powered freak they went on a stake out.

Cas got to ride shotgun because Sam claimed he needed to rest his back.

Dean smiled across the seat.

They sat there for ten seconds before a noise was heard across the street from where the place they were staking out. They all ran outside and the creature saw them. To put it nicely the thing looked ugly. Matted hair all over the place, nasty teeth, skin looked as if it was peeling apart. And it smelled horrible. Once it got close enough Cas did his lighty thing and blew up the thing. Sam and Dean got up from where the creature threw them.

Cas immediately went to Dean's side and healed him.

"Are you okay?" Cas asked worriedly as Dean leaned into him. He liked the feel of him there. Its like they were puzzle pieces and just fit into his side.

"Yeah. I am fine." Dean said as he looked up to Cas all sparkly eyes and cute faced.

Sam limped to their side.

"Damn, just kiss already." He said grabbing Cas's hand to his head so he can heal him.

Both looked at Sam shocked.

"I know you guys like each other, it is so obvious." He said in a sigh of relief as Cas healed him.

"How did you know?" Dean asked.

"Because I am clever...and I saw you guys hugging in the motel" Sam said as he pulled out his phone and started to jokingly play Earth Angel and singing along.

Dean pushed him and he fell into a puddle of the creature blood.

"I could smite you." Cas said jokingly as he pulled Sam up.

"Touchy" Sam said as he angrily took the front seat from Cas.

"My front seat Cassie boy." He said with a smirk and wink.


	4. Chapter 4

"Finally we are alone." Dean said as he scooted next to Cas on the lumpy bed.  
"Yeah, I like your brother but sometimes he is just always there" Cas said in an exasperated tone.

Dean smiled and grabbed Cas's hand. He thought that if he was a half, than with Cas, he was a whole. His mom always said that angels were watching over him. And with Cas he believed it was true. Dean suddenly realised that he never actually kissed Cas properly and with a sense of I-need-to-do-this he suddenly kissed Cas.

He felt Cas's soft hair in between his fingers as he kissed him.  
At first there was a bit of surprise and then Cas met his lips in the same way he saw the pizzaman kiss, except with more passion. He faintly remembered kissing meg this way, but that memory was long gone as Cas felt deans lips against his. He felt something like a dam overflooding and he raised his hands to Dean's neck and started to feel his way along his muscular back.  
He never felt a need to touch someone this much.  
The room could have been lit afire with their passion as the two lust engulfed men held each other.

Suddenly they heard the Impala's engine shut off and they separated with a look of we will carry on later.

"Hey guys!" Sam said as he barged into the room with a sway of his hips as he jumped on the bed. "Or should I say lovebirds!?" Sam said mockingly as he saw both men blush profusely.

Dean punched Sam on the arm and said "Don't make fun of us at least I didn't have sex with a demon Sammy."

Sam instantly held up a sign of just-kidding-I-was-joking to Dean and happily said "Finally you two are together. I mean, I thought I was going to turn forty by the time any of you said anything."

They all smiled and Sam gave them the food they told them to buy making sure this time he actually bought Dean his pie.

It was weeks like these that Cas loved, as he saw everyone he loved(Dean)and tolerated(Sam) were happy.


End file.
